Functional components such as a camera, a microphone and so forth are loaded on an electronic apparatus. In the electronic apparatus such as a Laptop PC disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2016-21259, the camera is built in an upper part of a display. The built-in camera of the kind is convenient to be utilized as a Web camera for video chat. On the other hand, from the security viewpoint, there are cases where it is wished to physically cover or hide the camera. As an external accessary responding to such needs, camera covers with double-sided tape are on the market. For example, a certain camera cover is stuck to the upper part of the display and is configured to be slidable between a position where the camera cover covers the camera and a position where the camera cover does not cover the camera.